WO 2012/131592 A1 discloses a driver comprising a rectifier unit, a storage unit and a bridge switching unit. This driver has an excellent performance. It has three modes: the storage unit is bypassed, the storage unit is charged by the supply current, and the storage unit discharges via the load together with the supply current. However, certain regulations require a total harmonic distortion caused by the driver to be further reduced.